Be With Me Again, Please?
by rinchaaan
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, bukan begitu? Kyuhae Fic. Yaoi. Warning inside. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: BL, AU, Messy Plot(pardon me for that), typo(s), haven't proof read, etc.

ENJOY~

"Hyung-"

"Cukup, Kyu. A-aku sudah tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi. Selama ini kukira kau serius dengan hubungan kita, tapi ternyata hanya seperti ini,"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu segera menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai. Namja-yang dipanggil Donghae-itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Donghae yang menjauh dan perlahan hilang dari pandangannya.

_'Mianhae, hyung...'_

O-o-O

Kyuhyun POV

"Ya! Kyu!"

"YA! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Ming-hyung," ucapku sambil menghela napas. Untung saja aku tidak mati konyol karena terkejut.

"Lagian kau bengong seperti itu, berkali-kali dipanggil tidak menyahut sama sekali,"ucap Sungmin-hyung sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu sedang memikirkan apasih, Kyu?"Sambung Sungmin-hyung.

-Tentu saja kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

Ya, kejadian yang mengubah perjalanan cintaku. Hah, aku sungguh merindukannya sekarang.

Hae-hyung, kau dimana?

"KYU!"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin-hyung mengagetkanku-_- Kenapa dia selalu hobi mengagetkanku, sih? = ="

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku-aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini.."Jawabku sedikit berbohong.

"Humm, arraseo. Kau seharusnya bisa cerita padaku, Kyu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakluminya,"balas Sungmin-hyung lembut.

"Ne, gomawo hyung,"

"Cheonmaneyo, Kyunnie. Baiklah, kurasa aku harus bertemu dengan Wookie. Sampai jumpa, Kyu~"ucap Sungmin-hyung sambil pergi dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Ne, hati-hati hyung! Dan titip salam buat namjachingumu itu!"Ucapku sedikit berteriak agar Sungmin-hyung bisa mendengarnya.

Kulihat Sungmin-hyung menggumamkan sebaris kata terima kasih dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Ryeowook atau yang biasa kami sapa Wookkie ini memang namjachingu dari Sungmin-hyung. Aish, beruntung sekali Sungmin-hyung bisa mendapatkan namjachingu semanis dan sepolos Ryeowook. Eh! Apa-apaan aku ini! Donghae-hyung masih jauh lebih manis dan polos daripada Wookkie-hyung, haha~. Andai saja aku yang bodoh ini tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu! DX*tepok jidat*

**_*flashback* End kyu's pov_**

Seorang namja yang berperawakan cukup tinggi yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon sedang mendongakkan kepalanya melihat namja bermarga Cho itu masuk kelas dengan tampang yang semerawut. Kenapa dia?

"Hey Kyu, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Ada masalah lagi, huh?"Tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk tepat didepan bangkunya.

"Hah. Seperti biasa..."Ucap namja berambut ikal itu lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kedua orang tuamu bertengkar lagi, ne..."

"Hmm.."Gumam Kyuhyun tanda ia membenarkan perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Daripada begitu Kyu, aku punya tantangan menarik untukmu. Kau mau coba?"

"Hm? Tantangan apa?"Tampaknya Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan tantangan yang diajukan oleh Siwon.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa kelas kita akan mendapat murid baru-"

"Langsung saja ke-intinya, Tuan Choi,"ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Siwon.

"Kau ini selalu saja ingin cepat-cepat. Huh,"

"Terserah,"

"Hah, baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh. Kau harus bisa mendapatkan hati anak baru itu. Jika dalam sebulan kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya kau harus merelakan mobilmu. Haha, bagaimana?"Tantang Siwon sambil tertawa renyah sambil menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Hanya itu saja? Aku mau. Tapi kalau aku menang kau harus memberikan mobilmu ya?"Ucap Kyuhyun memberi kesepakatan.

"Hm, baiklah. Satu lagi, kau harus berhubungan dengannya minimal 3 bulan! Ingat, jangan jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya kau tetap akan kalah. Arra?"

"Hm, arraseo. Itu mudah. Eh tunggu, bagaimana jika murid baru itu culun dan tidak ada menariknya sama sekali? Aku tidak mau!"Tolak Kyuhyun. Dasar, ia hanya mau terima yang 'bagus' saja-,-.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan tanya pendapatmu dulu nanti, bagaimana? Mudah bukan? Deal?"Jelas Siwon sambil menyodorkan tangannya-meminta persetujuan dari Kyuhyun.

"Deal!"Jawab Kyuhyun yakin sambil menerima uluran tangan Siwon.

_-^- .:rinchaaan:. -^-_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida. Aku pindahan dari Mokpo. Bangapta yeorobun,"ucap sosok namja berambut brunnete berwajah manis-polos yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae. Dia sedikit membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Psst! Kyu, bagaimana? Kau menerimanya?"Bisik Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Baiklah,"bisik Siwon lagi.

'Namja yang manis,'batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dalam diam.

"Baikah Donghae-ssi silahkan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun-ssi. Jwaeseonghabnida Changmin-ssi, kau harus pindah kebelakang, bolehkah? Kurasa karena murid tercerdas dikelas ini adalah Kyuhyun, jadi dia bisa membantu Donghae-ssi atas ketertinggalan pelajarannya,"terang sonsaengnim.

"Gamshahabnida, seonsaengnim,"ucap Donghae lalu berjalan menuju kursinya-disamping Kyuhyun tentunya-

"An-annyeong"sapa Donghae sedikit gugup ketika Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun ibnida. Kau bisa panggil aku Kyuhyun, aku akan memangggilmu hyung jika kau mau,"kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, geurae kyuhyun-ah,"balas Donghae sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman donghae sedikit membuat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdesir hangat._ /uwoo~ada apa itu kyu?;3_ /plak

"Baiklah, Donghae-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi kalian bisa lanjutkan perkenalan kalian nanti saat istirahat sekarang kalian harus memperhatikan penjelasan saya,"tegur sang sonsaengnim.

Sontak membuat wajah Donghae sedikit memerah dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

'Namja manis dan juga polos, hmm. Menarik,'batin Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh dalam hati.

.Skip time.

"Yo! Kyu! Bagaimana? Kau akan benar-benar menerima tantangan ini?"Tiba-tiba Hyukjae atau kerap disapa Eunhyuk datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kau tau darimana, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. Bukannya taruhan ini hanya Siwon dan dia saja yang tahu?

"Haha, aku punya banyak informan Kyu,"balas Eunhyuk sedikit tertawa dan tak jarang Ia menunjukkan gummy smile-nya yang khas.

"Dasar tukang gosip,"sindir Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

"Heh. Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi 'korban'mu, Kyu?"

"Namja bernama Lee Donghae,"jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ah! Anak baru itu? Wah, kalau kau mau mendekatinya kurasa sekarang lah waktu yang tepat, Kyu!"Seru Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"Hm, wae?"

"Anak baru itu sedang dibully dikoridor lantai 3. Kau tau kan kalau disana sepi, dan pasti karena ia anak baru makanya dia dibully,"terang Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit kaget dan khawatir langsung kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Baik, aku akan kesana. Gomawo atas sarannya, hyung!"

"Eh, hey!"

Kyuhyun pun berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai 3 tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Eunhyuk.

Hanya satu yang mengganjal hatinya saat ini.

Mengapa dia sepeduli ini pada murid baru itu?

Entahlah.

~o~

BUK BUK

"Heh, anak baru kau tidak asik sekali. Baru segini saja sudah hampir pingsan,"ucap namja berpostur tinggi yang sedang menendang seorang namja.

"Ugh...he-hentikan..."

"Kau bilang apa? Berhenti? HAHAHA~"namja tinggi itu hanya tertawa merendahkan lalu mengangkat tubuh namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae. Ya. Donghae.

BUK!

Satu pukulan keras berhasil mendarat diwajah mulus Donghae dan meninggalkan bekas biru-kemerahan dipipinya. Belum lagi luka-luka yang berada diwajahnya akibat perbuatan namja tinggi ini. Donghae pun jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan keras tadi.

Bibirnya terlihat sobek dan mengeluarkan darah-walaupun tidak banyak. Wajahnya kusut dan bajunya berantakan.

Namja yang sedang mem-bully Donghae tidak sendiri, ia bersama teman-temannya. Hanya saja yang lain berjaga didepan. Kalau-kalau guru lewat dan memergoki mereka sedang membully siswa lain.

Kembali, namja tinggi yang merupakan pimpinan dari yang lain mengangkat tubuh Donghae. Hendak menendang bagian perut donghae-

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut-yah walaupun hanya ada Donghae serta pimpinan kelompok pembully itu.

Dari pintu yang terbuka itu munculah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Siapa kau?! Ba-bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesini!?"Seru sang pimpinan yang terlihat panik.

"Cih, anak buahmu sungguh payah."Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Beraninya kau!"

Sang pimpinan melepas genggamannya dari tubuh Donghae sehingga tubuh Donghae terjatuh cukup keras. Namja tinggi itu berlari menerjang Kyuhyun.

Mulai dari mencoba menendang atau memukul Kyuhyun. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun menghindar dari serangan beruntun itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun melihat ada celah, ia langsung memegang tangan namja itu, memelintirnya kebelakang dan memukul tengkuk namja itu hingga pingsan.

"Cih, dasar lemah,"kata Kyuhyun pedas pada namja yang sudah terbaring lemas dilantai akibat pukulan ditengkuknya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung teringat tujuan sebelumnya. Menolong Donghae.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Donghae berada. Namja berambut brunnette itu terkulai lemas dengan penuh luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hyung, gweanchana?"Tersirat rasa khawatir dinada bicara Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangkat badan Donghae perlahan hingga terlihat wajah manis dan polosnya yang saat ini penuh luka.

Sadar atau tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Mulai mengecup satu-per-satu luka yang ada diwajah Donghae dengan lembut.

"Akh!"Pekik donghae saat dirasa lukanya perih akibat ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae,"

Kembali dengan lembut ia mengecup luka diwajah Donghae. Hingga berakhir luka di sudut bibir Donghae.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengecup sudut bibir Donghae, menjilat luka tersebut.

Donghae merasakan degup jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal seperti biasanya-kali ini lebih cepat. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

Setelah mengecup sudut bibir Donghae, Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir Donghae. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Donghae, Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri melumat bibir tipis Donghae.

"U-ungh-h"

Seakan sadar apa yang telah diperbuatnya, Kyuhyun langsung menarik wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Err, mungkin kita harus ke UKS sekarang. Kau bisa berjalan, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada Donghae.

"Ku-kurasa tidak, Kyu"

"Baiklah, kau akan kugendong,"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangan Donghae di lehernya kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Donghae dengan bridal style.

Donghae hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya saat ini tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Pegangan yang erat, hyung,"

"Ne,"bisik Donghae sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan Donghae di salahsatu tempat tidur yang ada disana secara perlahan.

"Err-aku akan mencari dokternya dulu. Kau istirahat disini saja dulu, hyung,perintah Kyuhyun pada Donghae, Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Baik, aku akan segera kembali,"ucap Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari UKS. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

_Mengapa dia begitu peduli pada Donghae._

Kyuhyun sendiri pun bahkan tidak tau mengapa..

.

"Hyung! Ini dia dok-eh.."Teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Donghae tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

"Eerr, sonsaengnim, tolong periksa keadaan dia, ne?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya bisa memeriksa keadaanya saja. Setelah itu kau harus menjaganya sampai dia bangun, arra? Aku akan ada rapat setelah ini,"terang sang sonsaengnim.

"Ne,"

.

"Nah, aku sudah menyiapkan obatnya. Lukanya juga sudah ku bersihkan, memang agak parah dan banyak sekali memar-memar ditubuhnya. Tapi ini sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kau hanya tinggal memberi ia obat saat ia sadar. Aku harus pergi sekarang, jika ada kesulitan minta saja pada guru yang lain. Aku pergi dulu,"setelahnya dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Akhirnya hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Donghae diruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan duduk tepat disamping ranjang yang Donghae tempati.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan taruhan ini dengan cepat,"ujarnya setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun mengamati dengan teliti wajah Donghae.

'Dia memang manis,'ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengelus rambut brunette Donghae.

Ia pun mulai mengamati-lagi-wajah Donghae. Mulai dari kedua kelopak mata Donghae yang tertutup, kedua pipi Donghae yang memar-ia pun mengelusnya dengan pelan. Lalu matanya pun terhenti pada bibir tipis Donghae.

_DEG DEG DEG _

'kenapa hanya melihat bibirnya, jantungku berdetak cepat huh..'

Tanpa sadar, kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae, lalu mengecup pelan bibir tipis Donghae. Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman sepihak yang ia berikan.

"mmhh.."

Sontak mata Kyuhyun pun terbuka dan menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Donghae.

"h-hyung? K-kau sudah bangun?"tanya Kyuhyun gugup pasalnya ia hampir saja ketahuan sedang mencium Donghae.

"ugh, ne. Aku ketiduran ya?"tanya Donghae sambil mengucek pelan kedua matanya.

"manis..."ucap kyuhyun pelan tanpa sadar.

"eh? Kau bilang apa kyuhyun-ah?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Iya kau ketiduran saat aku memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksakmu tadi. Kau sudah baikan 'kan, hyung?"dalih Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh. Ne, aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Dan terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku, Kyu. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tau apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak.."jelasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, wajah Donghae saat ini memerah tiba tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya adegan saat Kyuhyun mencium luka yang ada diwajahnya.

"Err, sama sama, hyung. Maaf soal ciuman yang tadi, hyung. Aku kelepasan,"

_Crap!_

"EH? A-ah, y-yang tadi i-itu ya, n-ne, t-tidak a-apa,"balas Donghae gagap dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"J-jangan jangan ciuman yang tadi itu adalah first kiss-mu, hyung?!"

"H-hah? E-err, i-iya,"

"kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau menjadi namjachingumu, hyung?"

"A-APA?!"

"Eh, kenapa hyung? Kau tidak mau? Padahal aku m-menyukaimu,"rajuk Kyuhyun yang tentunya pura pura. Ia tidak sungguh sungguh menyukai Donghae atau mungkin belum menyukainya...?

"a-ah, mianhae. Aku hanya kaget, kau terlalu tiba-tiba,"ucap Donghae dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"jadi bagaimana, hyung?"Entah kenapa ia berharap Donghae menerimanya dan mungkin memiliki perasaan suka kepada Kyuhyun. (jelas, org lagi taruhan=_=)

"b-baiklah.."ucap Donghae pelan.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa hyung? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."goda Kyuhyun, padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa Donghae telah menerimanya. Ckck.

"i-iya! Aku menerimanya!"sahut Donghae sedikit berteriak dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Rasanya ia ingin teriak karena malu.

"haha~ kau sangat manis, hyung. Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi namjachinguku,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat wajah Donghae yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi. Aku baru saja mencuri ciumanmu yang kedua tadi saat kau tidur,"bisik Kyuhyun pelan ditelinga Donghae lalu kembali menarik wajahnya hingga menatap wajah Donghae.

"A-ap-mmh.."

Belum selesai perkataan Donghae, Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat langsung membungkam bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya. Perlahan tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menekan tengkuk donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam salah satu tangan Donghae.

Ciuman itu berlangsung tanpa ada napsu, hanya ciuman yang manis.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia sangat menikmati ciumannya dengan Donghae.

Padahal ia tidak memiliki perasaan dengan Donghae.

Mungkinkah...?

.

.

-TBC-

A/n :

Holla~ Annyeong~

mian kalo ada typo(s) dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain XD maklum author baru T^T

well,

mind to review? gomawooo~ /throw you kisses/


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter :**

_Belum selesai perkataan Donghae, Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat langsung membungkam bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya. Perlahan tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menekan tengkuk donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam salah satu tangan Donghae._

_Ciuman itu berlangsung tanpa ada napsu, hanya ciuman yang manis._

_Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia sangat menikmati ciumannya dengan Donghae._

_Padahal ia tidak memiliki perasaan dengan Donghae._

_Mungkinkah...?_

* * *

**Warning: AU, BL, typo(s), messy plot.**

_**(still flashback)**_

**CHAPTER II**

**Donghae POV**

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa, aku, Lee Donghae, berpacaran dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan...

Walaupun cara dia menembakku tidak bisa dikatakan romantis tapi aku tetap senang.

Eh? Apa aku bilang senang?

Uh.

Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya, ya?

Memang sih, saat pertama kali aku masuk kekelas ini aku sudah tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Well, siapa yang tidak bisa tak tertarik dengan _namja _ini. Rambutnya yang ikal, matanya coklatnya yang indah, kulitnya yang putih, tak lagi dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu. Siapa yang bisa tahan untuk tidak tertarik, coba?(saya aja ngiler, hae-_- #plak)

Tapi kan bukan karena itu sajaㅡ

Ah, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau...

"Hyung?"

"WAH!"Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilku. Tanpa sadar aku langsung mengatupkan kedua mulutku dan menundukkan kepala dengan wajahku yang memerah akibat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat denganku. Uh. Ini memalukan!/ tanpa sadar aku mem-_pout_kan bibirku.

**End of Donghae POV**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika wajahnya bisa se-_adorable_ itu.

Lihat saja, saat ini wajahnya tengah memerah dan bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut seperti itu.

Aku pun menaikkan wajahnya untuk menghadapku.

Astaga.

Dia. Sangat. Manis.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku melihat ia sudah menutup matanya dengan wajah yang tetap memerah.

Dan aku pun kembali mencium bibir tipis itu. Hanya ciuman sebuah ciuman yang innocent, tidak lebih. /eh?

Setelah beberapa detik kami berciuman, aku menarik wajahku dan menatap kedua matanya yang memancarkan aura polos yang kuat(?).

Lalu aku pun menanamkan beberapa ciuman diwajahnya.

Setelah itu, aku pun baru benar-benar menarik wajahku dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, hyung, mari pulang atau kau mau tetap disini dan membiarkanku menciumi setiap inci dari wajahmu, eh?"godaku. Seperti yang kuduga, wajahnya kembali memerah.

Apa wajahnya tidak sakit karena selalu memerah seperti itu?

"A-ani! Mari kita pulang, kyu,"balasnya sambil menarik tanganku dan bergegas keluar kelas.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Aku pun mencoba memecahkan keheningan,"Hyung, apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja? Tidak sakit lagi?"

"A-ah, tidak, Kyu. Terima kasih sudah merawatku kemarin,"balasnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

Lalu kami pun kembali diam.

Ini terlalu _awkward. _

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sesuatu yang mungkin tidak ingin aku ingat.

Taruhanku dengan Siwon.

Aku sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Donghae.

Maksudku, dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang taruhan ini dan kurasa jika ia tahu mungkin dia akan mendepakku dan menyesal karena menerimaku.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Eh?

Apakah aku memang benar-benar suka dengan Donghae?

Duh, seharusnya tidak berjalan seperti ini. Aku akan kalah taruhan dengan Siwon jika seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan Donghae.

Che, aku akan memberitahunya setelah ini. Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai.

"Kyu? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Dan mengapa kau menyeringai seperti itu?" Aku sedikit kaget dengan panggilan Donghae yang menurutku secara tiba-tiba. Dan terlihat ia sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, iya. Eh? Benarkah aku menyeringai?"

"Ne, Kyu, dan itu cukup mengerikan,"dia pun kembali bergidik.

"Kau mau berbagi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan denganku?"tawar Donghae dengan senyum manis yang tertera diwajahnya. Duh, senyuman itu...

"Ah, ini masalah orangtuaku, hyung.." Yah, mau tidak mau aku harus berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang memikirkan tentang taruhanku dengan Siwon.

"Um? Orangtuamu kenapa, Kyu?"tanyanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, manis.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipinya itu, duh.

"Yah, sejak kecil orangtuaku memang tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja bertengkar dengan alasan yang terkadang tidak masuk diakal. Sampai sekarang pun mereka tetap seperti itu. Bahkan tak jarang mereka melempar barang-barang yang ada dirumah. Aku bingung mengapa mereka tidak bercerai saja jika seperti itu terus. Apa mereka tidak bosan."

Aku pun kembali melihat wajahnya dengan ekspresinya yang campur aduk. Antara kaget, kasihan, dan sedih?

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata kehidupan keluargamu seperti itu, Kyu. Tapi, setidaknya kau masih punya seorang ayah dan ibu.."ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan tentang keluargamu juga, hyung..?"

"A-ah. Saat ini aku sudah tidak memiliki seorang ayah lagi. Ayahku sudah lama meninggal. Tepatnya saat aku berusia 12tahun. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas di Mokpo. Kami sekeluarga dulu memang tinggal di Mokpo sampai akhirnya pada umurku yang ke-16 kami pindah ke Seoul dan aku bersekolah disini,"jelasnya dengan badan yang bergetar. Lalu terdengar sebuah isakkan yang dengan mudah kuasumsikan itu berasal dari dia.(yaiyalah, mau siapa lagi, kyu==)

Entah kenapa melihat ia menangis seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku benci melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

Perlahan aku pun menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

Ia juga membalas pelukanku dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku.

Aku pun mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tenang.

"Cha, setidaknya aku masih ada disini hyung. Jangan sedih lagi, ne? Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis seperti itu,"kataku sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya lalu berpindah mengusap airmata yang ada dipipinya dengan ibu jariku.

"N-ne, Kyu. Gomawo, dan mian bajumu jadi basah karena airmataku,"ucapnya dan ia pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku pun kembali memeluknya. _'Cheonman, hyung...'_

_._

_Skip Time _

Setelah mengantar Donghae pulang kerumahnya untuk pertama kali aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa bersekolah disini.

Um, maksudku.

Ayahnya 'kan sudah lama pergi dan aku bingung bagaimana keluarganya bisa hidup dan tinggal di Seoul.

Ah, sudahlah.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju rumah. Sesampainya aku pun langsung masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju kamarku, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pelayan yang menyambut kedatanganku.

Setelah sampai dikamar aku langsung membanting tubuhku keatas kasur _queen size_ku. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselku dan mendial nomor Siwon. Pada bunyi ketiga akhirnya panggilanku pun dijawab.

"Yah, Choi Siwon!"Aku sedikit berteriak karena _line_ diseberang sana sangat-sangat berisik. Penuh dengan dentuman musik. Apakah ia sedang di_pub_?

_"Eh, Kyu? Kukira siapa yang meneleponku. Ada apa, _bro_?"_

"Kau sedang dimana, heh? Berisik sekali!"

_"Cih, sebentar aku akan keluar"_Tak lama kemudian suara dentuman musik itu pun perlahan hilang. Aku asumsikan bahwa ia sudah pindah tempat.

_"Nah, ada apa kau meneleponku? Tumben sekali,"_ucapnya sakarstik. Cih, dasar kuda satu ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu untuk bersiap-siap kehilangan mobil kesayanganmu itu,"balasku sambil menyeringai yang tidak akan mungkin jika Siwon melihatnya.

_"K-kau berhasil mendapatkannya?"_

"Che, menurutmu?"

_"Cih, baiklah. Tapi kau ingatkan kau harus menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan? Dan tidak boleh .padanya."_balas Siwon sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Entah kenapa hatiku langsung mengerucut mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Tidak boleh jatuh cinta?

"Hn, baiklah, kau sudah bilang itu berulang kali."

_"Kurasa kau tidak akan memenangkan taruhan kita kali ini, Kyu"_ujarnya. Aku bisa menebak saat ini ia sedang menyeringai.

"Lihat saja nanti,"

_TUUT_

Aku pun langsung memutuskan panggilanku secara sepihak. Entah mengapa aku agak sedikit takut.

Ah, entahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/n: **

Short Update~ mianhae /bows/ entah kenapa saya kehilangan ide-_- niatnya sih cuman mau bikin 3-5 chapt T^T tapi kalo idenya kurang gini...=="

well,

waktunya membalas review~~

**-BluePrince14: aww, gomawo~ XD ini sudah lanjut~ mian jika tidak memuaskan dan jelek /bows/ review lagi yaa, sankyu~ :3 /aegyo/**

**-Lee Suhae: aduh, maksutnya hot itu apa ya?/innocent face/ ini sudah lanjuut~ mian kalau tidak memuaskan/bows/ review lagi yaa :3 terimakasih sambutannya~ /throw flowers/**

**-tiaraputri16: memang kyu jahat T^T review lagi yaa, sankyu~ :3 **

**-KittYoongFisHae: KYAA XD /ikutan teriak/ review lagi yaa, sankyu~:3 **

**-evil thieves: sangat banyak kesalahan kalau saya bilang D'X terimakasih sudah diingetin, mungkin dichap ini harus diingetin lagi X3 ini sudah lanjut~ maaf kalau tidak memuaskan/bows/ review lagi yaa, sankyu~ :3**

**-Cutefish: sudaah~!^^b review lagi yaa, sankyu~/bows/**

**-Anonymouss: ini sudah lanjuut~XD mian kalau tidak memuaskan TAT/bows/ eung gimana ya. mau dibalikkin atau engga ya~? kk~ review lagi yaa, sankyu :3**

**-Arum Junnie: masa sih so sweet?:3 ini sudah lanjut~ mian kalau tidak memuaskan T3T kalau masalah ketemu atau engga...masih rahasia :3 review lagi yaa, sankyuu~:3**

**-casanova indah: iya nih, jarang banget T^T /garuk tanah/ ini sudah lanjuut~mian jika tidak memuaskan T^T review lagi yaa, sankyuu :3**

**-Kim Haemi: sudah lanjuut~ mian kalau tidak memuaskan T^T/bows/ balikkan lagi ga ya'-') saya juga gatau XD biar kyu dan hae yang memutuskan /lho/ review lagi yaa, sankyuu~ **

Last, **  
**

Mind to review(again)? jangan pelit ya T^T saya masih butuh masukkan, nih~ /aegyo/

THANKYOU~! /hugs/

sign, rinchaaan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter: **

_"Cih, baiklah. Tapi kau ingatkan kau harus menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan? Dan tidak boleh .padanya."balas Siwon sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Entah kenapa hatiku langsung mengerucut mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Tidak boleh jatuh cinta?_

_"Hn, baiklah, kau sudah bilang itu berulang kali."_

_"Kurasa kau tidak akan memenangkan taruhan kita kali ini, Kyu"ujarnya. Aku bisa menebak saat ini ia sedang menyeringai._

_"Lihat saja nanti,"_

_TUUT_

_Aku pun langsung memutuskan panggilanku secara sepihak. Entah mengapa aku agak sedikit takut._

_Ah, entahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur._

* * *

**Warning: AU, BL, messy plot, typo(s), etc.**

**HAVEN'T PROOF READ (as usual XD)**

**ENJOY~!**

**(still flashback-_maybe until 2 chapter ahead, or not?/who knows/_)**

**CHAPTER III**

Pagi hari ini menjadi pagi yang berbeda bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang. Mungkin karena semalam ia memimpikan dirinya bersama Donghae, bukan begitu, Cho?

Ia pun mengawali aktifitasnya dipagi hari dengan mandi—memakai seragam sekolahnya, lalu turun menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan tampak ramai dengan kehadiran para pelayan-pelayan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir menata dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang Tuan muda.

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai makan sarapannya dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan sedikitpun sejak memang hanya ada dia sendiri disana.

Orangtuanya mungkin sudah pergi untuk bekerja atau semacamnya. Kyuhyun juga tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Beruntung saja Kyuhyun mempunyai lebih dari selusin pelayan dimansionnya itu. Sejak kecil pelayan-pelayannyalah yang merawat Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah tahu-menahu tentang Kyuhyun sejak hubungan kedua orangtuanya tidak seharmonis dulu.

Setelah menikmati sarapannya, Kyuhyun pun bergegas menuju sekolah.

.

"Yo, Cho Kyuhyun!"Sapa Eunhyuk sambil memukuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sesampainya iaㅡKyuhyunㅡkelas. Eunhyuk pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa, Hyuk?"balas Kyuhyun dingin tanpa menatap Eunhyuk,

"Yah, panggil aku 'hyung'! Aku masih lebih tua daripadamu walaupun kelas kita sama,"ucap Eunhyuk yang sedikit membentak Kyuhyun. Pasalnya ia tidak terima jika Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan embel-embel hyung dibelakan namanya, itu sangat tidak sopan menurutnya.

"Baiklah, hyung. Puas? Sekarang kau mau apa?"jawab Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata hyungnya. Anak ini benar-benar...

"Pshh, kau ini benar-benar. Aku hanya ingin bertaㅡOh, hey Donghae!"Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk memanggil nama Donghae dan melambai kearahnya.

Seakan sadar namanya dipangggil, ia pun langsung melihat kearah prang yang memanggil namanya tersebut,

_Eunhyuk?_ pikirnya dalam hati,

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae melihat kearahnya ia pun langsung tersenyum kecil. Lalu pipi Donghae pun tiba-tiba memerah saat ia menyadari bahwa ada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk tepat disamping Eunhyuk dan sedang memperhatikan dia.

Ia pun berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Donghae-ssi kau duduk disini 'kan? Baiklah aku akan pergi, bersenang-senanglah dengan namjachingumu~"goda Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu beranjak pergi dan kembali ketempat duduk asalnya. Wajah Donghae pun kembali memerah.

"Dasar monyet satu itu..."Desis Kyuhyun pelan, lalu ia pun beralih kepada sang 'namjachingu' yang masih dengan setia berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

Merasa gerah melihat Donghae yang seperti itu, dan lagi ia sedikit kesal akibat wajah Donghae yang memerah akibat namja lain—padahal sebenarnya Donghae memerah seperti itu karena dirinya.. Ia pun langsung menarik lengan Donghae yang membuat sang empunya kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

"Duduk saja, hyung. Tidak usah terpesona pada monyet itu sampai-sampai kau rela untuk terus berdiri seperti tadi,"ujar Kyuhyun sakarstik.

'_Eh? Ada apa dengan anak ini?_'tanya Donghae dalam hati sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Donghae sedikit mendongak dan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku belum mendapat morning kiss darimu, hyung,"lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memasang smirk andalannya, lalu beringsut mendekati Donghae

"M-mwㅡ"belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir tipisnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Bahunya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun agar tidak menjauh dari wajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pun sontak memerah—lagi.

"Nah, gomawo hyung,"ucap Kyuhyun dengan smirk khasnya yang masih tertera jelas diwajahnya.

Sebelum Donghae bisa membalas Kyuhyun, bel sekolah itu pun berbunyi dan sonsaengnim kelas itu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam kelas dan membuat Donghae kesal, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa pelan karenanya.

.

Saat ini jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan waktunya istirahat—waktu yang paling ditunggu oleh semua murid. Sebagian murid sudah meninggalkan kelas, mungkin pergi ke kantin atau semacamnya dan juga masih tersisa beberapa murid didalam kelas—menyantap bekal yang sudah mereka siapkan dari rumah atau sekedar membaca buku pelajaran—nerd, eh?

Disana terlihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih dengan setia duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing sambil merapikan buku-buku mereka dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas.

"Kau ingin kekantin, hyung?"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dan tersenyum,

"A-ah, um, i-iya,"balas Donghae agak gugup. Pasalnya saat ini ia tengah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya dan membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau.

"Neh, baiklah, ayo," Kyuhyun pun bangkit berdiri, lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang dan memanggil namanya,

"Kyu,"

Kyuhyun pun mendongak dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi yang tidak lain adalah Siwon,

"Hm, ada apa Siwon?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"Tanya Siwon agak ragu sambil melirik kearah Donghae sedikit, Kyuhyun mengikuti pandangan Siwon. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tunggu disini atau kau bisa langsung kekantin, hyung. Aku akan menyusulmu disana,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan kepala Donghae. Donghae mengangguk sebagai balasan, lalu Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi bersama Siwon keluar kelas.

Dan tanpa mereka tahu seseorang mengikuti mereka dari belakang—dan tentunya dengan diam-diam.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan disamping Siwondan mengikutinya dengan tenang, sampai Siwon membawanya ke taman sekolah. Mereka berdua pun berhenti tepat dibawah sebuah pohon dan duduk dikursi taman yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Jangan bilang ini tentang taruhan itu,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon datar,

"Che, kemana semua ekspresimu itu tadi, heh?"sahut Siwon sakarstik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu—kalian maksudku, Kyu. Begitu menyangkut masalah tentang namja itu ataupun saat kau sedang bersama dengannya kau menunjukkan ekspresi—bahkan tadi kau tersenyum padanya bukan, ah dan kau bahkan tertawa! Aku tau itu sangatlah jarang bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun,"jeda Siwon sebentar sambil menarik napasnya pelan, lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Yang aku jelas ketahui seorang Cho Kyuhyun jarang sekali menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang signifikan. Contohnya, seperti tersenyum dan...tertawa."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Siwon.."balas Kyuhyun sambil menghela napasnya. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar taman sekolah yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tau dan aku yakin kau—Cho Kyuhyun—mencintai namja itu, Lee Donghae."ujar Siwon sambil menekankan setiap perkataanya. Kyuhyun pun memicingkan matanya dan menatap Siwon tajam,

"Kau itu bukan diriku, jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenal diriku,"ucap Kyuhyun dingin lalu memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Siwon. Belum sempat ia berdiri, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Siwon dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan kesal.

"Kau harus ingat ini semua hanya sebuah teruhan dan tidak lebih, arra?"

"Aku tau itu, Siwon"terselip sebuah nada keraguaan dibalik ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak yakin. Siwon tidak menyadari itu untungnya.

Ia pun kembali bangkit berdiri. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Siwon, ia mendengar Siwon mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih, "Jangan biarkan dirimu jatuh padanya, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dengan sedikit berlari menuju kearah kantin.

'Aku tau dia memang sudah akan kalah dari awal taruhan ini…'pikir Siwon dalam hati sambil memijit pelan keningnya,

SRAK SRAK

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah semak-semak yang letaknya agak jauh darinya, ia melihat semak-semak itu sedikit bergerak.

'Paling hanya seekor kucing,'pikirnya dalam hati lalu beranjak pergi dari sana,

**Other Side**

Tanpa Kyuhyun dan Siwon tahu, seseorang telah mengikuti mereka dari tadi. Ia dengan jelas mendengar seluruh percakapan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia menempatkan dirinya dibalik semak-semak—cukup tinggi untuk menutupi badannya—yang ada disana, memang cukup jauh dari tempat dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada, tapi setidaknya suara mereka berdua masih terdengar walaupun agak sayup-sayup.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Jangan bilang ini tentang taruhan itu,"ucap Kyuhyun,

_"Taruhan apa?"_gumam pelan orang itu, ia kembali menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar percakapan mereka,

"Che, kemana semua ekspresimu itu tadi, heh?"sahut Siwon,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu—kalian maksudku, Kyu. Begitu menyangkut masalah tentang namja itu ataupun saat kau sedang bersama dengannya kau menunjukkan ekspresi—bahkan tadi kau tersenyum padanya bukan, ah dan kau bahkan tertawa! Aku tau itu sangatlah jarang bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun,"jeda Siwon,

"Yang aku jelas ketahui seorang Cho Kyuhyun jarang sekali menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang signifikan. Contohnya, seperti tersenyum dan...tertawa."

_"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia ternyata seperti itu..."_gumamnya lagi,

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Siwon.."balas Kyuhyun,

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tau dan aku yakin kau—Cho Kyuhyun—mencintai namja itu, Lee Donghae."ujar Siwon,

_"A-apa?"_

"Kau itu bukan diriku, jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenal diriku,"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan kesal.

"Kau harus ingat ini semua hanya sebuah teruhan dan tidak lebih, arra?"

_"J-jadi...?"_

Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, dengan sigap ia menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah mengetahui bunyi langkah kaki itu menghilang ia menghela napasnya dan kemudian jatuh terduduk tiba-tiba sehingga menimbulkan sedikit suara.

'Bodoh, bodoh!'rutuknya dalam hati sambil berdoa agar Siwon tidak mencurigainya. Dan ternyata tidak, ia kembali mengintip ke tempat dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi dan ternyata Siwon sudah tidak berada disana. Ia pun menghela napasnya lega lalu berdiri dan menepuk baju bagian belakangnya yang agak kotor karena pasir, lalu ia bergegas kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

.

.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju kantin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin dan mencari keberadaan namja pemilik rambut brunette itu. Setelah cukup lama mencari, hasilnya adalah nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Donghae dikantin. Ia pun bergegas menuju kelasnya. Ia membuka pintu kelas itu lalu mencari apakah Donghae ada didalam kelas atau tidak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas. Dan tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan Donghae.

_Puk_

Sontak saja Kyuhyun memutar badannya dan menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia cari sedang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Wajah namja berambut brunette itu tampak sedikit bingung.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"Tanya Donghae dan tersirat nada khawatir didalam ucapannya.

"Aku mencari-carimu, hyung! Kau darimana saja?"sahut Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Donghae. Donghae tampak agak panic dengan tindakan Kyuhyun seperti itu—bahkan Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Donghae pelan.

"A-aku hanya baru dari, um, t-toilet. Ya, aku baru saja dari toilet,"balas Donghae yang kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia gugup dan grogi(oh, apa bedanya-.-")

"Benarkah?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang tampak agak ragu dengan jawaban Donghae, lalu ia menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Ya, tentu,"balas Donghae lagi sambil mengulaskan senyum _innocent_nya yang khas dan nyaris saja membuat namja pemilik marga Cho itu lepas kendali untuk tidak langsung memeluk Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun berdeham,"jadi kau tetap mau makan bukan, hyung?"

"Kurasa— "

KRINGGGGG

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya, kembali bel—sialan—sekolah menyela ucapannya lagi. Donghae hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya—kesal. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Apa? Tertawa?

"Aku akan mentraktirmu sepulang sekolah nanti, hyung,"ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jinjja?"Mata Donghae sontak berbinar-binar mendengar hal itu,

"Ne, anggap saja ini kencan kita yang pertama, Hae hyung,"bisik Kyuhyun sedikit seduktif tepat ditelinga kiri Donghae. Donghae merasa sedikit geli dan juga merinding karena napas Kyuhyun yang menyentuh telinganya. Wajahnya pun memerah tidak karuan, sampai-sampai kedua telinganya ikut memerah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai melihat reaksi Donghae yang bisa dikatakan sangat manis dan menggemaskan itu.

Ruang kelas mereka pun kembali terisi dengan para murid. Kyuhyun dan Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali duduk karena mereka tahu sang sonsaengnim akan masuk dan mulai mengajar.

'_Kencan, eh_?' batinnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Lalu ucapan Siwon saat di taman tadi kembali melintas dipikirannya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menepuk keningnya pelan. Donghae menyadari perbuatan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan apa-kau-baik-baik-saja. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan atas tatapan Donghae.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya pelan.

Siwon benar, hubungannya hanyalah sebuah taruhan tidak lebih. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika taruhan ini akan berakhir nantinya, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Donghae jika mengetahui hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah taruhan. Ia juga tidak tau mengapa.

Kata-kata itu kembali terlintas,

'_Jangan biarkan dirimu jatuh padanya, Kyuhyun_'

Oke, itu mulai menganggunya.

**To be continued~**

* * *

**A/n: **

**Annyeongg~ mian cuman bisa kasih apdetan segini : gatau harus nulis apa lagi D': /pundung/**

**dan terimakasih juga sudah review chapter sebelumnya :3 mian belum bisa memuaskan T.T**

**Review(again), please?^^/puppy eyes/**

**Gomawo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya pelan._

_Siwon benar, hubungannya hanyalah sebuah taruhan tidak lebih. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika taruhan ini akan berakhir nantinya, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Donghae jika mengetahui hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah taruhan. Ia juga tidak tau mengapa._

_Kata-kata itu kembali terlintas,_

'Jangan biarkan dirimu jatuh padanya, Kyuhyun'

_Oke, itu mulai menganggunya._

* * *

**Warning: AU, BL, messy plot, typo(s), etc.**

**ENJOY~!**

**CHAPTER IV**

"Nah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita. Jangan lupa untuk membuat tugas yang sudah kuperintahkan atau tidak kalian akan liat akibatnya besok jika kalian berani tidak mengerjakan tugas itu,"ujar sang sonsaengnim—sambil menyeringai sedikit—lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Semua murid tampak sedikit bergidik mendengar ancaman dari sang sonsaengmin apalagi ia mengatakannya sambil menyeringai seperti itu. Memang sonsaengnim mereka satu itu terkenal cukup galak dan menakutkan.

Suasana tampak hening sejenak—entah mengapa, lalu kembali ramai setelah adanya bel yang menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai dan mereka bisa pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing dengan damai.

"Kau sudah selesai, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae yang tampak masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya,

"Ah, ne. Aku sudah selesai, Kyu,"balas Donghae sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah mari kita pergi berkencan,"

Lalu Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Donghae, Donghae hanya bisa terkikik pelan akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membawanya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan, ia pun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa tersipu malu dan menundukkan wajahnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil, lalu Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau mau kemana dulu, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik kearah Donghae,

"Um, terserah kau, Kyu,"

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu…"Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke Donghae, menempatkan sebelah tangannya ditempat duduk untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak seinci lagi dengan wajah Donghae, bahkan mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan napas mereka satu sama lain. Wajah Kyuhyun terus saja mendekat dan otomatis Donghae menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

_KLIK_

"Kau seharusnya memasang safety-beltmu jika mau selamat, hyung,"kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Donghae membuka matanya pelan. Ia tersadar dar tindakan bodohnya tadi.

'Babo! Untuk apa aku menutup mataku!'umpat Donghae pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya memasangkan mu safety-belt, hyung, untuk apa kau menutup matamu seperti tadi, eh?"goda Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"A-ah, i-itu—"

"Kau kira aku akan menciummu eh, hyung? Benar bukan?"ucapnya sambil menyeringai kemenangan,

"A-apa? Bu-bukan seperti itu-mpphh!"Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Donghae. Sontak saja Donghae membelalakkan matanya lucu—ia tidak menduga 'serangan' tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Ia pun menutup matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Tangannya menggenggam kemeja seragam Kyuhyun. Setelah keduanya merasa kekurangan oksigen mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin kucium ya, hyung,"tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan.

Donghae hanya diam dan wajahnya kembali bersemu merah, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku **_namjachingu_**nya itu. Lalu Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya keluar dari sekolah.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan keduanya hanya diam—tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Donghae hanya melihat keluar jendela kaca mobil itu sedangkan Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

Tak sampai beberapa jam, mereka sudah tiba disebuah restoran kecil tetapi tetap terlihat elegan. Restoran itu tidak memiliki banyak pengunjung dikarenakan tempatnya yang agak terpencil, restoran itu juga menyediakan berbagai aneka cake serta pancake. Suasana yang diberikan restoran itu juga hangat dan cocok untuk menenangkan hati, dengan alunan music yang pelan dan lembut.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun masuk kedalam restoran itu dan langsung disambut ramah oleh pelayan yang ada disana. Pelayan itu menunjukkan meja kosong untuk mereka berdua lalu duduk disana.

"Bisa kami bantu, anda ingin memesan apa?"Tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah notes dan bolpoin untuk mencatat pesanan mereka berdua—tak lupa sebelumnya pelayan itu memberikan daftar menu pada mereka berdua.

"Cheese cake dan cappucino, kau hyung?"

"Samakan saja dengan dia hanya saja minumannya chocolate shake,"

Dengan cepat sang pelayan mencatat pesanan,"saya ulangi, 2 cheese cake, cappuccino dan chocolate shake. Ada tambahan?"

"Tidak,". Bagaimana dengan t-taman bermain?"

"Baiklah silahkan ditunggu pesanannya,"ujar si pelayan sambil membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"M-molla,"jawab Donghae sedikit ragu, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya keatas—berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Pose yang sangat manis bukan?

"Bagaimana dengan t-taman bermain?"lanjut Donghae,

"Pilihan yang bagus, hyung. Setelah makan kita akan kesana, eoh,"balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Donghae, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Donghae gemas.

"Ne!"sahut Donghae sambil mengangguk dan terkikik pelan seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah dari orangtuanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Donghae pelan.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang dan merekapun mulai memakannya. Keduanya sangat menikmati makanan mereka, terkadang keduanya tertawa karena ucapan mereka masing-masing.

~o~

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain yang terletak tak jauh dari restoran tadi. Suasana taman bermain itu cukup ramai dan didominasi oleh anak-anak.

"Kau ingin bermain apa dulu, Kyu?"Tanya Donghae sambil melihat sekitar taman bermain itu. Cukup banyak permainan yang disediakan oleh taman bermain ini.

"Bagaimana kalau permainan itu?"balas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wahana roller coaster sambil melihat kearah Donghae.

"Um, baiklah. Kajja!"ucap Donghae senang sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang tampak sangat bersemangat ini.

.

.

"Haa~h, bukankah tadi menyenangkan, Kyu?"

Donghae meregangkan kedua tangannya lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun lalu tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan menatap Donghae bingung.

"Ah, ani Kyu. Rambutmu hanya berantakan dan itu membuatmu sedikit manis, keke~"

Donghae pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai merapikan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan—efek dari bermain roller coaster mungkin—dengan jarinya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang saat ini tengah merapikan rambutnya.

"Nah, selesai~"

Donghae menepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Yah hyung, kau seharusnya tidak perlu merapikan rambutku seperti tadi,"ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Um, waeyo?"balas Donghae bingung.

"Aku tidak suka,"

"Yaah, kau jahat kyu,"rengeknya pura-pura pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Donghae yang terbilang childish dan tidak sesuai umur sama sekali.

.

Sore hari itu mereka berdua habiskan mengelilingi taman bermain tersebut dan tak jarang juga Donghae mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bermain salah satu wahana yang sebenarnya untuk anak kecil, tapi apadaya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak rajukan dari Donghae. Apa lagi Donghae memaksanya dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalan, puppy eyesnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir di wahana bianglala. Mereka tepat berhenti diatas. Dari atas sana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dengan timpahan cahaya redup dari sinar matahari yang memang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bisa dikatakan sangat indah pemandangan dari atas sana.

"Wah, indah sekali pemandangan dari atas sini.."ucap Donghae terkagum-kagum, matanya mengerjap lucu. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya dikaca.

"Ne, aku setuju denganmu, hyung,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap keluar kaca tersebut. Menyelami indahnya pemandangan kota Seoul sore menjelang malam itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Donghae tengah menatapnya saat ini. Pandangan Donghae sulit diartikan. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya pelan.

"Kyu.."

"Ne?"Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus Donghae yang saat ini berada dihadapannya—mereka duduk berhadapan—tepat dimatanya. Seketika itu juga, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun seperti Kyuhyun menatapnya. Melihat perubahan sikap Donghae, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya—bingung.

Ia sedikit mencemaskan perubahan sikap Donghae,"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu,Kyu?"Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan tentu saja ia tidak menatap langsung kedua mata Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan Donghae dengan anggukan kecil yang berarti 'iya'.

Donghae agak ragu. Hanya saja ia merasa harus bertanya hal ini pada Kyuhyun dan memastikan sesuatu,"A-apakah kau benar-benar serius d-dengan ku, Kyu?"

_DEG_

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya perlahan pucat. Ia menarik napasnya sejenak lalu menghembuskannya keluar. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir jernih sekarang, ia tidak pernah menduga Donghae akan bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia mulai takut sekarang, jangan-jangan Donghae mengetahui soal taruhan itu.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak,"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang…buruk, mungkin."

Donghae menghela napas lega lalu ia kembali membuka mulutnya,"Ja-jadi—"

"Aku serius denganmu, hyung,"jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memberi kesempatan Donghae untuk berbicara. Ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan percayalah-pada-ku.

Donghae mengangguk, ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

'Berarti yang kemarin itu...—'

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun,

"Ah, a-ani, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.."Donghae sedikit kaget, ia memberi sedikit jeda dan menarik napasnya pelan, "apakah kau benar-benar serius denganku a-atau t-tidak, hanya itu." Lalu sambil tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau duduk disampingku, hyung?"pinta Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Donghae pun mengangguk lalu pindah dan duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Tak lama setelah Donghae duduk, Kyuhyun sedikit merosot dari tempat duduknya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Donghae lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Donghae—ia perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu? Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan cemas.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya,"Tenang hyung, aku baik-baik saja dan biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja,"ucapnya, sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah,"balas Donghae lembut lalu mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya pun beralih pada pipi mulus Kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Hatinya terasa tenang dan ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/n: **

**annyeongg~ ada yg merindukan fanfict saya?._. tidak ada? yasudah: /nangis dipojokkan/**

**sebelumnya mianhae kalau makin lama makin pendek XD saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya bulan ini:'**

**jadi, maaf sebesar-besarnya:/lempar duit/**

**Review rep: **

**-****KittYoongFisHae: Nah~saya juga mulai suka sama hae. berarti saya kalah dong(?) T.T /apaini/ siapa ya?:3 thankyou for review~rnr ya:3**

******-****haelfishy: yep~ ini sudah lanjut^^thankyou for review, rnr ya~:3**

**********-****Dew'yellow: kyu memang jahat~ kenapa ya? coba tanya sama siwon langsung XD /plak/ thankyou for review, rnr lg ya :3**

**************-****Lee Chizumi: gweanchana~ ah benarkah?semoga tidak mengecewakan :3 thankyou, rnr lg ya :3**

******************-****Arum Junnie: saya juga gatau XD :p duh, siwon baik kok~ini sudah lanjut. thankyou for review, rnr lg ya :3**

-**nnaglow: makasih~mian baru apdet T_T thankyou for review, rnr lg ya :3**

**-****Shinjoo24: siapa ya :p punya ide?XD thankyou for review, rnr lg ya :3**

**-Lee Suhae: orang 'itu' adalah author sendiri!haha!XD/plak/yg jelas bukan author dan bkn org ke-3 X3 thankyou for review, rnr lg ya:3**

******-****casanova indah: ini sudah lanjuut~/kibarin bendera Kyuhae/ thankyou for review, rnr lg ya :3**

**-Kim Haemi: betul tuh, kyu!: kkk~ sudah lanjut:3 thankyou for review, rnr lg ya :3 **

**********-****Anonymouss: masa gatau QAQ /plak/ kasihan banget memang hae:( tet tot! salah :p kk~jawabannya mungkin ada dichap depan(?):p ini sudah lanjut! thankyou for review, rnr lg ya:3**

**Review Please :3**


End file.
